Winx: A New Beginning
by AshlynneDragneel
Summary: Zaranna grew up on earth, shadowed by her sisters image. Will Zaranna finally be able to outshine Bloom and be the golden girl for once? Mix that with some romance with a guy who's cold to everyone but her, and she could get the life shes always dreamed of.


My sister and I parked our bikes in the park after helping our mom out at her flower shop. I sat down hoping to write a new song.

"Go get an acorn, Kiko, and I'll toss it to you," Bloom said sitting down. The little blue bunny ran off hoping to find an acorn. A minute later he ran back looking scared.

"What? Did you see one of those scary squirrels again," I teased. He just tugged on Blooms pants trying to get her attention.

"All right," she said. "We're coming. Come on Zaranna." I sighed and stood up, following them into the woods. We reached a clearing and found a girl fighting some weird creatures. She had on an orange shorts outfit and what looked like wings.

"Rising Sunburst," she yelled. Her palm glowed and something hit the little creatures. A growl came from the other side of the clearing as a huge thing walked up.

"Wow," Bloom whispered. "We can't both be seeing things can we?" I didn't say anything as the giant creature hit the girl, causing her to fly back.

"News flash," she said. "The power of Solaria is so going to flatten you." A bunch of ghouls jumped on her and grabbed her scepter.

"Hey. Leave her alone." I furrowed my eyebrows and turned to the spot where my sister stood only to find an empty space. I looked around and found her with a stick in her hand. That idiot.

"Did I say that," she asked herself.

"You sure did," the troll said grabbing my sister. "You should mind your own business."

"Let go," my sister yelled as she started to glow. The ghouls started running up to her. I ran up to protect her.

"Get back," I yelled lifting my hand. A barrier appears in front of me, pushing back the ghouls.

"What just happened?" Bloom asked. "How did you do that? How did I do that?" I noticed a ghoul get uncomfortably close to Kiko. I grabbed a stick and tapped it on the shoulder. Swinging the stick like a bat, it hit the tree and disintegrated.

"Wow, you've got major winx girls. Major winx!" the fairy said.

"What? Me? What do you mean?" Bloom asked confused.

"I think she means us," I said. The troll, Knut, started laughing.

"Laugh all you want, fashion fiasco, you're going down!" Stella said preparing an attack. She sent a solar blast, knocking Knut back.

"I suggest you like get out of our realm, now," she said twirling her scepter. The ghouls started closing in on us.

"Watch it," Bloom said pointing behind us. The ghouls leapt at us but the fairy used a major attack to knock them out. I laughed as Kiko imitated her twirling her scepter, using a twig. Out of nowhere a ghoul grabs Bloom's leg.

"Get off!" she yelled trying to kick it off of her. The ghoul ripped off part of Bloom's pants leg and went back to the troll.

"We'll meet again Princess Stella," he said teleporting away.

"Ew, I can't say I'm looking forward to that," Stella said before fainting.

"Oh no! Are you ok? We'd better take her home, she needs major help," Bloom said. Together we lifted her up and carried her home. I couldn't help but think of what happened back there. When I did that barrier thing, it felt amazing. I wonder if it was a one time thing, or if I could do it again. Just thinking about it gives me chills.

"Rise and shine princesses, a beautiful day awaits. You know, that used to be your favorite book, you used to pretend that you were a fairy; you could do it for hours. So who's the girl downstairs who's fast asleep… in the guest room?" Mom asked waking us up from our nap.

"Ah, so it wasn't a dream. And she's still asleep? Good. Uh, she's…Wanda's cousin... and she's visiting from far away. Don't wake her up, OK mom?" Bloom said flustered.

"Come on downstairs for breakfast!" Mom said walking to the kitchen.

"Hey Bloom... today's the day we're gonna clean up the garage," Dad told Bloom.

"C'mon Dad, I have lots of other stuff I have to do, lots of important stuff!" she pleaded with him.

"What sort of stuff are you talking about?" Dad asked.

"Do you remember when we were into Fairies and Witches dad?" I started.

"Of course I do. You two were so cute, always pretending to know magic," he grinned.

"Well, here's the thing.." Bloom said before being interrupted by dad.

"…if you knew magic, you could just wave a wand and the garage would clean itself!" Dad said.

"Well that's kinda… the thing that we wanted to talk to you about. You know our friend, the one that's asleep in the guest room?" I said.

"Oh just give her a break honey," mom interrupted. "They want to spend the day with their friend!"

"OK, you get the groceries and you're free for the rest of the day!" Dad said giving in.

"You guys are the best," I yelled running out the door.

"Thank you," Bloom said following me. Bloom and I grabbed everything we needed from the store and made our way back to the house.

"I haven't felt any powers today. I sure hope they didn't wear off," Bloom said quietly as we walked beside our bikes.

"I don't know," I told her.

"Hey Bloom, Zaranna. Isn't it time to sell that two-wheeled relic to the junk pile?" We turned to find Mitzi sitting on the wall in front of her house.

"There's nothing wrong with these bikes. Our dad bought them for us," Bloom said.

"Oh you poor girls. Of course I don't mean poor as in not rich, even though that is what you are," Mitzi said antagonizing us. Bloom growled under her breath as Kiko gives Mitzi the raspberry.

"Hey fellas, careful with my scooter. Hmph, it's brand new you know," Mitzi yelled at the men, completely ignoring us.

"Well, see you later Mitzi," Bloom said as we got on our bikes. "If I do have powers Kiko, remind me to turn her into a monkey."

We got back to the house to find mom and dad standing in front of Stella.

"So, she's been asleep for 20 hours because she's a fairy? Is that like a goth or something?" Dad asked.

"I'm talking real fairy dad with a scepter, magic powers and fluttering wings. She's amazing," Bloom said trying to explain.

"You must be running a very high fever. I think we should call Dr. Silverman," dad said ignoring us.

"Hey. Good morning," Stella said waking up.

"It's evening hun. Are you all right?" Mom asked from her spot on the arm of the couch.

"Uhhh. Fine now, thanks to these girls right here," Stella said pointing to us.

"Oh, it's nothing," Bloom said trying to be modest.

Stella: "My name's Stella."

"Hey there's Stella, my name's Bloom."

"I'm Zaranna," I said waving slightly.

"Let's call your parents now shall we?" Mom said.

"I'm afraid that's like, so way, easier said than done," Stella said. "I mean, let's face it. They live like six whole realms away, in a kingdom called Solaria. I was on my way to the Alfea school, you know to continue my magic training and -"

"Oh boy, oh boy. I'm contacting Dr. Silverman. Maybe he can explain why the two of you, are seeing things that aren't there," dad said cutting her off. Stella looked angry. I watched as she transformed the phone into a carrot and lettuce. I laughed softly at dad's expression.

"You still think we're out of our gourds?" I laughed.

"Wow that was awesome," Bloom said in awe.

"You're the ones who're majorly awesome, Bloom. When this Ogre attacked me, they gave him an energy blast that kicked his booty into another dimension," Stella praised.

"It's true. But I don't know how I did it," my sister said.

"It's like I told you yesterday Bloom, you're loaded with magic."

"Me?" I rolled my eyes as she stared off into space. Pretty soon she's going to forget that I can do it too and act like she's the only one that matters.

"Hey, I just got a brainstorm. You two should go to Alfea with me. It's like so far and away the best school in a whole eight-realm area," Stella said.

"Hold it! My daughters are not going to another realm," dad said. I rolled my eyes and pulled Stella upstairs to Blooms room.

"Hey cool Room Bloom, wow. You should totally take it to Alfea. A quick packing spell and it'll fit in a handbag," she said looking around. I ignored them and went to my room. I was going whether he liked it or not.

"Stella, I don't think I'm going to Alfea," I heard Bloom say. I smirked as I continued packing.

"Huh?"

"I don't think I have powers anymore. I mean I know I fought that ogre in the park but now-"

"Trust me Bloom, someone with magic like you have doesn't lose their powers. They're just rusty form sitting unused for so long. The same goes for Zaranna." At least someone didn't forget about me.

"Do you think I'm like the girl in that book?"

"Hmmm, let's see... kinda, but this book was written by humans. You're so much more cooler than this, and more fashionable!"

"Wow, I can't believe I really do know magic! And I have, what did you call it, winx?" Yup, I've been forgotten.

"Your magic's always been inside you. It's like my fairy godmother used to say: sometimes you just need an ogre to attack you to find out what you're really made of! Now try this. It's a simple matter merge exercise." I peeked across the hall and watched as Stella merged all the pencils in Bloom's pencil holder into one big pencil.

"Ok, you give it a shot. Put them back how they were." Bloom tried, but failed even after Stella told her to do it again..

"I don't feel anything."

"You just need some practice Bloom. It's actually no biggie. That's why you have to come with me to Alfea." I visualized the big pencil turning back into little pencils.

"Looks like Zaranna hasn't lost her touch," Stella laughed. "Don't worry, before long, you'll be zapping ogre's left and right."

"So where is it," I asked. There was no way Bloom was going to get better than me.

"Well, It's sort of in a parallel dimension. You go to the inner realm of the enchanted ring and then you... Look why don't you come with me and I'll show it too you."

I walked into the other room as Stella pulls out a postcard of Alfea, and casually tosses it on the ground. The postcard then expands in size in front of us.

"This is an express portal. Come on, it's cool." I step up and stand on the portal, sinking down.

"Ahhhhh," I heard Bloom say. It felt really weird but really right.

"Don't worry, almost no one gets lost between dimensions."

"Well there it is, you guys! The famous Alfea castle!" Down the hill there was a building that looked like it was straight out of a fairy tale, only more modern.

"So what exactly goes on here?" Bloom asked. I rolled my eyes at her stupidity but stayed quiet.

"The best and most fabulous come from all over the universe to perfect their powers. Most are princesses like moi, but we also have pixies and Gwyllians, and get this, we're only one enchanted forest away from the Red Fountain School for Heroics and Bravery. It's full of hunks. But we're also just down the lagoon from the creepiest place in the entire realm, the Cloudtower School for Witches," Stella said.

"Wow, this is a really big decision," Bloom said.

"Not really," I shrugged.

"To help you make it, I invited some of the H & B boys over to your house," Stella laughed.

"The hero guys are coming to my house? When?"

"Pretty soon, so let's get going." I followed Bloom and Stella back through the portal.

"Something isn't right," I said. As soon as I finished something started banging around downstairs. I hear my parents scream as I run towards them, ignoring my sister.

"Tell us where the girls are or you're Ghoul food!" Knut said.

"Turn around, sunshine," I said jumping over the railing, kicking him in the face. I landed in a lunge in front of my parents.

"It's them!" he yelled looking between me and the stairs, where Bloom and Stella were.

"I guess someone didn't learn their lesson. Sun Power!" Stella yelled transforming into her Winx. She kicked the troll as she landed next to me.

"Are you just gonna stand there and let her kick your butt?" Knut said pointing to us.

"Me mad," the troll said.

"Then do something about it tall, blue and gruesome," I taunted.

"Bloom, we'll handle the two gross-outs. You take care of the ghouls," Stella said.

"How?"

"Just do something," I yelled at her. Bloom ran past us with the Ghouls chasing her and Kiko.

"Now that her friends gone, she doesn't stand a chance. So get her, and make some fairy dust," Knut said.

"What am I, chopped liver," I scoffed.

"Bring it on. I'm gonna whop you and not even muss my hair," Stella taunted. Behind me, mom and dad climbed out the front window. The troll tried hitting me while Knut went after Stella. I focused on evading the trolls as the fairy blasts Knut out the back door. The troll gets angry and throws her out the window. I laughed slightly and ran up the stairs, the troll right on my tail. I back up into Blooms room trying to figure out what to do.

*3rd person POV*

"What do we do?" Bloom asked Stella as Knut approached. "And where's Zaranna?" All of a sudden a glowing rope is lassoed around his neck.

"Hey Princess Stella, I hope your friend's the pretty one in the blue pants," Brandon said off to the side.

"Yeah, and not this ugly guy on a leash here," Riven said holding the rope.

"Ditto that," Timmy said.

"All right. I suggest a three-pronged rescue op," Brandon suggested.

"Forget that, I got this puppy wrapped up all by myself," Riven boasted.

"Dude, one summer at a swashbuckler camp doesn't mean you get to go solo on a troll," Sky said leaning against his sword. Knut grew angry and threw Riven over him.

"I rest my case," Sky sighed as Riven lands between Bloom and Stella. Suddenly they could hear noises coming from inside the house. Everyone paused what they were doing and looked at the second level window. Zaranna let out a scream as she was tossed through the window, rolling to a stop in front of Riven.

"Zaranna," Bloom yelled concerned for her sister. The other Specialists start fighting the troll that made its way out of the house. Riven got to his knees and lifted the girl up, assessing her. To his eyes, she was beautiful. She had long, wavy, black hair that reached the middle of her back. She wore a long sleeve shirt, showing her toned stomach, and shorts, showing off her long legs. She groaned and opened her eyes, revealing her bright, sea green eyes. She looked the complete opposite of her sister.

*Zaranna POV*

"You okay," some guy asked me. He must be one of those Red Fountain boys Stella was telling her about. He's pretty hot. I blinked a couple times before trying to sit up. I went to move my legs and hissed in pain.

"What," he asked, eyes widening in concern.

"I twisted my ankle on the way over," I tried joking. He laughed slightly and picked me up. He carried me out of the way.

"The names Riven," he said slowly setting me down.

"Mine's Zaranna," I said looking into his eyes. My eyes widened as Ghouls came up behind Riven. I lifted my arm, palm facing them, and felt my magic surge sending an energy blast. I hit most of them but not all.

"Nice one," he said turning around. "Stay here. This won't take long."

The rest of the Ghouls attack Riven. I watch closely as he fights them off. Knut takes the opportunity and knocks him out. I crawled over to him and lifted his head onto my lap.

"Leave him alone!" Bloom said firing a blast at him, with Stella. I don't know why, but her defending Riven made me angry.

"Awesome shot there Bloom," Stella said.

"It just happened."

"Like I said, you got Winx." Please. Riven opened his eyes and smirked at me.

"You okay," I smirked down at him wiping some of the blood off of his face. I was vaguely aware of the other guys giving us weird looks. Riven smiled softly before standing protectively in front of me.

"Back off Shorty," Knut said.

"You're the one who's gonna back off ogre, or I'm gonna put my Stinkus-Removus spell on you and you're gonna end up smelling like you just took a bath," Stella threatened.

Knut looked around before clapping his hands and disappearing.

"I knew that would scare him," Stella said. "Bloom, Zaranna, these are the Red Fountain guys I was telling you about."

"Meet Riven..." Riven just glares at her before helping me up. I gingerly hop on one foot before leaning on him.

"...Prince Sky..."

"Hey."

"...Timmy..."

Timmy gives a friendly hello.

"...And Brandon."

"How ya doin'?"

The troll emerges from hole that somehow formed in our backyard. One of the specialists puts a collar around its neck.

"Not so fast tough guy, you're coming with us," Brandon said.

"You've done enough damage for one day pal," Sky added.

"Where are you guys taking him?" Bloom asked.

"We'll bring him back to Red Fountain. They'll probably send him to a creature preserve," Riven said before handing my off to Stella.

"I sure hope you're going to Alfea," he whispered before walking over to the others. He smirked at my shocked expression.

"So long," Sky said before going through the portal that just opened.

"Bye," Timmy waved.

"Bloom, I sure hope I see you at Alfea," Brandon said.

*Riven POV*

"Dude, what happened back there," Brandon said bringing my out go my thoughts.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I did though. My thoughts were clouded. Right now, Zaranna was all I could think about.

"Dude," Sky said waving a hand in front of my face. I waved him off, growling.

"You like that girl, don't you," Brandon guessed.

"Her name's Zaranna," I defended. I walked out of the room, ignoring their laughing. They're right though. I do like her. Who wouldn't? I mean, she's beautiful. Especially her bright green eyes. I thought about her angry expression when that Bloom girl defended me. She looked hot when she's angry. I leaned against the window as I continued thinking about the green eyed beauty.

*Zaranna POV*

"I'm glad that's over," dad said cleaning up the mess from last night. I ignored them downstairs as I laid on my bed.

"Thoughts about Riven," Stella asked. She walked into my room wearing more casual clothes.

"I can't help it," I groaned throwing an arm over my eyes. There was something about that boy that drove me crazy.

"Come on," Stella said pulling me up. Laughing I let her drag me up. Together we did a few spells that packed all my clothes and miniaturize the luggage.

"You're way good with magic," Stella said. I didn't say anything as we walked down the stairs. "Hey Bloom's dad, why don't you let me whip this place into shape with a little magic?"

"I've had enough magic-" dad started.

"I'm ready dad," Bloom said holding her suitcase in front of her.

"Why do you have a suitcase?" Dad asked.

"You know, just in case you guys say I can stay, then I'll be packed."

"I know that you're way more grown up that we thought you were and that you have a special gift and all but we still have to check the school out. We have to get more information about Alfea."

"But if it's anything like Stella says it is, you'll be in for a wonderful adventure. It's so exciting," mom said butting in.

"I know mom, it really is." Again, everything is all about her.

"Hey Stella, how do we get there? Car? Plane? Broomstick? Do they make a broomstick for four?" dad asked getting excited.

"Um, duh dad. Broomsticks are for witches," I said.

"Oh yeah, that's right. So, what do you use Stella? Wait, don't tell me. Is it fairy dust? Ooo."

"Are we gonna use the portal?" Bloom asked.

"Regular humans can't go in it, but you know what? My scepter can handle a little trans-dimensional puddle jump like this. Sun Power!" Stella told us. The ground beneath us disappeared as we floated through dimensions. Bloom, Stella, and I landed on our feet.

"Wow. Would you look at this place," dad said.

"Pretty cool right?" Bloom laughed.

"With a capital C," Stella said.

Without another word we headed off to get a closer look at the campus. I couldn't wait to see Riven again.


End file.
